A Wild Night
by gr8street
Summary: Nick and Sara go out for a night of drinking. What happens when Sara gets drunk and says she loves Nick?


**A/N:** Hey everyone. I'm back with my first attempt at a Nick/Sara ship aka Snickers. Have fun reading this and remember, it's my first. Please leave a review at the end. Thanks. Oh yeah, I don't own CSI or anything.

"Nick, I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this," Sara said, taking another sip from her drink, a Long Island Iced Tea.

"Sara, even you need to take a break from time to time," Nick said, taking a sip from his bottle of Miller Lite.

"Yeah but still, why did you take me to a bar?" she asked.

"This bar is owned by one of my frat brothers from Texas. The guys working in here are all members of the frat I was in," he said.

"And what did you do in your frat?" she asked, looking up from her drink.

"We didn't really do too much. We had parties several times a year with kegs and 30 racks of beer. Basically, all we did in the frat was drink beer," he said.

"Wow, so your college years were basically spent drinking beer," she said.

"You could say that but I did spend some time studying for classes unlike most of my frat brothers. You know Sara, I did graduate with a 3.7 overall GPA and I was able to drink 20 beers and not feel anything by the time I graduated college," he said.

"Nick, that is amazing. Of course, since you're about six inches taller and at least 80 pounds heavier, I cannot drink as much as you can," she said.

Nick chuckled softly. "That's not a problem Sara. I graduated college ten years ago so I'm pretty sure my tolerance has dropped by now," he said.

"You know Nick, I didn't really have time for much in college other than studying, classes and work," she said.

Nick noticed Sara seemed sad all of a sudden. She seemed to be holding back tears and even though he wouldn't admit it, he was in love with Sara. He got off his bar stool and hugged Sara. "Sara, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh Nick, growing up was a really painful experience for me," she said, as tears began to fall down her face.

"Sara, don't dwell on the past. Tonight is not the time and place to be thinking about things like that," he said, gently wiping the tears off her face with his finger.

Sara nodded then hugged Nick. "You're right Nick," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Nick, let's take some shots," she said.

"Uh sure. What kind of shot?" Nick asked, still shocked from Sara kissing his cheek.

"Let's take shots of tequila," she said, ordering two shots of tequila from the bartender. "Hey Nick, next round is going to be on you," she said, giving him his shot. "Cheers Nick," she said, raising her shot then drinking it.

"Cheers Sara," he said, finishing his shot in one gulp.

"Hey Nick, let's go for another round of shots," Sara said.

"Sara, I want to finish my beer first," Nick said, holding up his nearly empty beer bottle.

"That's fine with me Nick," she said, drinking from her Long Island Iced Tea.

"Hey Sara, what shot do you want?" he asked.

"You're paying for it Nick. You should pick," she said.

"How does shots of Cowboy Killer sound?" he asked.

"I have no clue what that is but go ahead and order it," she said.

"It's a really strong drink," he said before turning around to the bartender. "Two shots of Cowboy Killer please," he said. The bartender nodded then returned with two shot cups. "Here you go Sara. Cheers," he said, quickly downing his shot.

"Cheers Nick," she said, downing her shot after Nick. "Wow Nick, that is strong. What's in it?" Sara asked, a look of discomfort in her face.

"It's a mix of rum, vodka and Jager," he said.

"Damn, that is some strong stuff," she said.

"You're not drunk yet are you Sara?" he asked.

"Of course I'm not drunk," she said even though she was lying. Sara was beginning to feel a little dizzy but she didn't want Nick to know that two shots and a Long Island Iced Tea made her drunk. "Hey Nick, I'm going to use the bathroom," she said, getting off her bar stool. Nick nodded and Sara went to the bathroom in the back of the bar. She knew her seat was probably going to be gone by the time she got back but Nick would probably either give up his seat or let her sit on his seat. As Sara used the bathroom, she began to think about Nick. '_He's so muscular and good-looking,_' she thought, getting out of the bathroom and walking back to where Nick was sitting.

"Uh Sara, I wasn't able to hold your seat," Nick said, once he saw Sara was back. "You could have my seat though," he said, preparing to get off his stool.

"No Nick, it's okay. I'll just sit on your lap if you don't mind," she said.

"Yeah, that won't be a problem Sara," Nick said, shifting so she could get on his lap.

"Hey Nick, when do you plan on leaving?" she asked.

"I want to finish a few more beers then leave, maybe in an hour or so," he said.

"I guess I'm gonna order another drink then," she said.

"Yeah, I was just going to order another beer," he said.

"Ooh, what beer were you going to get?" she asked.

"I was going to get a Budweiser Select," he said.

"Oh I guess I'll get the same," she said, trying to get the bartender's attention before Nick held her arm and stopped her.

"Sara, relax. I took you out here tonight. Let me buy you a beer so I can officially say I got you a drink," he said, smiling at her. Nick then got the bartender's attention and ordered the beers. "Here you go Sara," he said, giving her one of the beers.

"Nick, you are such a handsome gentleman," Sara said, hugging him then taking a beer.

"I was raised like that Sara," he said, smelling the mixture of perfume and shampoo coming from her body. "I like the perfume you're using," he said.

"Oh really Nick?" she said, taking a sip from her beer. "You know what I love?" she said, her speech beginning to slur a little.

"What do you like Sara," he said, realizing Sara was drunk and he might have to carry her out of the bar later on.

"I love you," she said, hugging him tightly and kissing him before he could even react.

Nick was stunned when Sara said she liked him. Before he could say anything she was hugging him and kissing him. He didn't want to return her kiss because he figured she was drunk and didn't really know what she was doing. Finally, after about a minute or so, Sara stopped the kiss. "Sara, I think you should stop drinking," he said.

"Nick! Why didn't you return my kiss beautiful?" she said, rubbing her hands all over Nick's muscular arms and upper body. "Ooh, I definitely like this hot stuff," she said, leaning forward to kiss Nick again. "Please return the kiss this time honey," she whispered before kissing him.

Nick shrugged and Sara kissed him again. This time, Nick returned her kiss slightly and stopped after a few seconds. Even though he had been looking forward to kissing Sara, he did not want to do it while she was drunk. Nick had to admit that even though Sara was drunk, the kiss was still amazing. "Sara, I think I'm going to take you back now," he said.

"Whoa Nick, hold on and let me finish my beer first," she said, grabbing her beer then chugging the rest of it. "You can take me home now," she said in a slurred voice before passing out on Nick.

'_This is just great,_' Nick thought, looking at a passed out Sara. '_The girl of my dreams passes out on me and I have to take her back to my place now. Can't wait for the accusations of taking advantage of her,_' he thought grumpily. Nick carried Sara in his arms and took her out of the bar. He put Sara in the passenger seat of his car then got in the driver's seat. Nick drove back to his place, took Sara out of the car and unlocked the door to his place. He put Sara in his bed, making sure to take off her shoes first, then he got a spare blanket and pillow from his closet. Nick then took off his shirt and pants then went to sleep on the couch.

Sara woke up the next day with a terrible headache. '_Ouch, this really hurts,_' she thought, turning to look at where she normally placed her alarm clock. When she saw there was no alarm clock there, she began to panic. '_Where the hell am I and what am I doing here?_' she thought. Sara began to think about what happened last night then she remembered vaguely what happened. Nick took her to a bar owned by some of his frat brothers from Texas and she was drinking with him. Sara assumed she must have passed out at some time then Nick took her back to his place. After taking a quick look, she presumed she was in Nick's bed.

Sara got off the bed and she found her shoes lying at the side of the bed. Nick must have carried her back to his place then put her in his bed and took off her shoes for her. '_Damn, I must have been real bad last night. I wonder if I embarrassed myself in front of Nick,_' she thought. Even though Sara wouldn't admit it, Nick was the guy she was in love with. She had grown past her infatuation with Grissom and didn't think Greg was appropriate but Nick was something else. He was good-looking and he cared a lot about her even though he wouldn't admit it. Sara sighed then walked around and found Nick sleeping on a sofa snoring softly.

"You're up already?" Nick asked groggily, seeing Sara.

"Nick, wanna tell me what happened last night?" she asked.

Nick looked at Sara and knew this was going to be tough on him. "Uh, we went drinking at a bar owned by some of my frat brothers. You got drunk and passed out so I carried you out of the bar. I decided to take you back here and let you sleep in my bed," he said.

"Nick, please be honest with me. Did I do anything to embarrass myself in front of you last night?" she asked, sitting down in a chair across from him.

"You tried to kiss me and you told me you were in love with me," he said, looking away.

"Nick, I was serious when I said that," she said.

Nick looked up at Sara as his mind tried to figure out what she was trying to say. "You mean when you said you loved me, you meant it?" he asked.

"Nick, even though I may have been really drunk when I said I loved you, I really meant it. I know you may not believe me but this should be enough proof for you," she said, getting up from the chair. She walked over to the sofa he had been sleeping on the night before and went on top of him. She leaned forward and kissed his lips. At first, Nick was surprised but he responded passionately to her kiss. Sara decided to pull away when she was out of breath and Nick did the same.

"Wow, I guess that is proof," Nick said.

"Come on stud, let's go get something to eat," Sara said, getting off the sofa.

"Anything you want darling," Nick said, getting off the sofa. "Let me put some clothes on first," he said, going into his bedroom. Nick came out five minutes later in a t-shirt and jeans. "Ready to go now?" he asked her.

"No, I think I'd rather be with you," she said, jumping on Nick. As a result, Nick was forced back onto the sofa. "I love you Nick," she said, kissing him passionately again. Nick responded to her kisses and they stopped several minutes afterwards.

"I love you too Sara," Nick said, wrapping his arm around her.

**A/N:** So what did you think? Please leave a review. Thanks.


End file.
